tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shazam!
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 30 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = CBS | seasons = 3 | number of episodes = 28 | production company = Filmation Associates | executive producers = Norm Prescott; Lou Scheimer; Richard M. Rosenbloom | producers = Arthur H. Nadel Len Janson; Chuck Menville | principal cast = Michael Gray; Les Tremayne; Jackson Bostwick; John Davey | 1st = September 7th, 1974 | last = October 16th, 1976 }} Shazam! is a live-action super-hero program produced by Filmation Associates from 1974 until 1977. The series was aired on the CBS network with a running time of thirty minutes per episode. The program was targeted to young children, with episodes that sought to teach children about virtuous qualities such as honesty, bravery and self-confidence. The series featured young Billy Batson (Michael Gray) and his elderly guardian, known only as Mentor (Les Tremayne), who traveled across the country in Mentor's RV righting wrongs and helping those in need. When trouble arose, Billy exited the RV, spoke the magic word "Shazam", and was instantly transformed into the super-hero Captain Marvel. The series departed greatly from accepted comic book canon, in that Billy never interacted directly with the wizard Shazam. In fact, Shazam was not even included as a part of the series, and was only referenced as a power-name that Billy invoked to transform into Captain Marvel. Replacing Shazam were the Elders, an analog to the six ancients who bequeath their powers to Batson in the comic books. The only member of the Elders ever referenced by name was Solomon, who usually spoke to Billy through a red, glowing device mounted on the console of Mentor's RV. When the Elders appeared before Billy, they took the form of a mystic montage of animated characters, rather than actual actors. The series proved popular enough that it spawned a companion series, Isis. In 1975, Shazam and Isis episodes were aired back to back and were grouped together as the Shazam/Isis Hour. Jackson Bostwick was the first actor to play the role of Captain Marvel, but left after the first season. Following in Bostwick's footsteps was John Davey who continued playing the Captain Marvel role throughout the season's run. JoAnna Cameron occasionally guest-starred on the series in the role of Isis, and following suit, Davey appeared on a two-part episode of Isis playing Captain Marvel. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia * Shazam! (1974) and Shazam! (TV series) both redirect to this page. * Shazam! aired on Saturday mornings on CBS at 10:30 am. * The name Shazam is actually an acronym representing each of the six elders that Billy Batson draws power from. :* 'S'olomon :* 'H'ercules :* 'A'tlas :* 'Z'eus :* 'A'chilles :* 'M'ercury * All twenty-eight episodes of the series have been collected on the Shazam! The Complete Live-Action Series by Warner Bros. Television. The collection was marketed under Warner Bros. Television's "Archive Collection" series and released in Region 1 format on October 23rd, 2012. * Michael Gray and Les Tremayne are the only two actors from the series to appear in all twenty-eight episodes. * Jackson Bostwick only remained on the series for one season. Beginning with season two, the role of Captain Marvel was played by actor John Davey. See also External Links * * * * Shazam! at Wikipedia * * Category: /Pages Category:1970s/Programs Category:1974/Premieres Category:1976/Cancellations Category:CBS Category:Filmation Associates